Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own
by newportz-princess
Summary: Summer’s found comfort in Ryan after Seth became abusive towards her. Rewrite of my crap-ass one shot “Hollow.” No longer a one shot, and hopefully better. AU.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. isn't mine. If it were, life would be so much better…**

**Summary: Summer's found comfort in Ryan after Seth became abusive towards her. Rewrite of my crap-ass one shot "Hollow." No longer a one shot. **

**I am in a rewrite mood. LOL. **

Tears fell from her eyes and danced down her smooth skin. Sitting silently on the floor of the pool house the petite brunette trembled with fear. A comforting hand lay on her weak shoulder and spoke with reassuring words. "It's going to be okay, Summer. I promise."

"How can you be so sure Ryan? Who would have thought that someone as sweet and nurturing as Seth would ever be capable of doing _this_?" Ryan looked to the female's bruising and sighed.

"We need to tell Sandy and Kirsten," stated Ryan.

"No!"

"Summer they need to know what is going on with their son. Seth has no right to do this and he needs to be stopped. Whether it's rehab, or not, something needs to be done. He has a serious drug problem Summer. The Cohens need to know."

Summer inhaled slowly then took a long breath out. Contemplating what Ryan was saying, she glanced up and him. "They are in Palm Springs for the weekend, I'll tell them when they get back."

"Okay that's fine. Just as long as they know." Ryan offered Summer a small curve in his lips which she returned calmly.

"Thanks for this Ryan, I mean, I know you and I haven't always been the closest of friends, but I really appreciate this."

Ryan smiled again softly, thoughtful of her comment. "It's no problem. With Marissa gone and Seth off doing his thing, I don't really have anyone to hang out with so…this has been…nice."

"Yeah," Summer responded, nodding in agreement.

"So do you want me to take you home or…?"

"Uh, I know this will sound kind of…whatever…but, would you mind if I stayed here with you tonight…" Summer asked gently.

Ryan was a little taken a back, but resurfaced reality pretty quickly. "Um, yeah, of course Summer. Uh…"

"Do you have something I could sleep in? I don't think jeans and a t-shirt is appropriate to wear to bed," Summer laughed.

"I get that." Ryan searched through his drawers and fished out a wife beater.

Summer let out a chuckle and waited for Ryan to pass the tank top to her. "What an honor," she joked.

Ryan quirked a brow and awkwardly shuffled to the other side of the room as Summer began to reach for the rim of her shirt.

Ryan could hear the brunette groaning in pain. Pondering whether turning around would come across pervy, he asked, "is everything okay?"

Summer broke into tears once again. The answer was obviously no, so Ryan risked the perv factor and walked over to Summer and pulled her into an embrace. Letting her tears rain on his skin, Ryan hugged his friend tighter. But then something hit him; he didn't want to let go.

"Can you help me take this stupid thing off," Summer asked in a clear state of distress.

"Sure, yeah." Ryan reached for the bottom and began to slip it upwards. More bruising became noticeable and Ryan felt a pang of guilt.

Summer's breathing heavied and Ryan's heart pounded faster with every inch of stomach that was revealed.

The sexual tension between the two teenagers intensified. Ryan and Summer's eyes darted up and caught each other. An unexpected rush of confidence and passion unleashed inside of the pair and their lips crashed upon each other's.

"This is not right," Summer told Ryan.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Ryan agreed. But somehow, neither of the two's lips seemed to part.

"If someone found out…"

"They won't," Ryan uttered against Summer. Taking in her intoxicating scent he pursed his thin lips into one another and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this…?"

"I'm sure." Summer smirked mischievously and shoved Ryan down on his bed. Pouncing on to him, she started to remove his shirt.

"Ryan? Ryan you in there?"

Summer sprawled off Ryan's bed and hid behind the pool house's kitchen counter.

"Er…Kirsten?" Ryan asked, surprised at the fact she was there.

Kirsten opened the door and gave her son a warm smile. "Sandy and I had to cancel the rest of our weekend. Seth got into some trouble and Sandy and I are about to drive to Long Beach and try and bail him out, so you'll have to arrange a ride to school on Monday. Is that okay? Because-"

"It's fine, I understand. Go get Seth, It'll be all good here on my own."

"Thank you Ryan. We'll be back on Tuesday at the latest. It really just depends on what is going to happen with Seth." Ryan nodded in response.

"Do you want to come?" Kirsten asked.

"No, no. You go. I'll be fine here."

"Alright then sweetie, I'll see you later." Ryan heard the range rover pull out of the driveway a few moments later. As soon as he was sure they'd gone, he said, "Summer? Summer, she's gone."

"Phew." Summer got up and joined Ryan back by his bed. The pair exchanged a glance then laughed uncomfortably. "Well that was close."

"Yeah," Summer agreed, smiling brightly at the blonde.

Ryan noticed her eyes focused on the bed. "I can sleep on the floor."

"No, Ryan, it's your bed. There is no freaking way you are sleeping on the floor!"

The corners of Ryan's mouth twitched. "Okay. So how are we going to do this?"

"Uh, I sleep on one side and you sleep on the other. Oh my god! What a complex scenario!" Summer sarcastically exclaimed.

"Mmh, very funny. But are you sure you are comfortable with that, I mean…"

"Atwood, seriously. It's cool. Just get your ass into bed, 'cos an old re-run of The Valley is on." Ryan and Summer made their way to the opposite sides of Ryan's bed and carefully laid down.

"Just a little awkward," Ryan admitted.

"Just a little," Summer agreed, nodding.

"So I'm sorry about before…" Ryan began, regarding their kiss.

"Ryan, don't be. It was both of our faults. We just got caught up in the moment and took it a bit too far."

Ryan nodded slowly and rolled to his side to face the small brunette that occupied the space beside him. "Do you want anything to eat? I mean, neither of us have had dinner."

"True. I actually didn't think of that. Should we hit up a grocery store and clean them out. You'd be surprised to know that I kick ass in cooking. Unless it's Jewish related…"

"The grocery store? What would we buy?" Ryan asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his tone.

"Marshmallows, biscuits, chocolate, ice cream, lollies..."

"So basically we are shopping for an eight-year-olds' birthday party snacks."

"Hey!" Summer protested.

"Hey what? You are the one suggesting we clean out the grocery store. And by grocery store you meant-"

"Shut up," Summer laughed.

"So seriously, what are you in the mood for?" Ryan asked trying to be serious but a smile was pretty obviously cracking through.

"I'm thinking Indian," Summer suggested.

"Sounds good. Haven't had Indian since…" he took a moment to think then concluded with, "…never actually."

"So you're like an Indian cuisine virgin?"

"Yes I am," Ryan stated in a serious-joking kind of way.

"Well let's go. There is an awesome place not far from here." Ryan and Summer got out of bed and made their way to Summer's car.

It didn't take the two teenagers to realize they were in pajamas. Stalking back through the house they changed quickly. Ryan in the bathroom, Summer in the main part of the pool house.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh," Summer replied.

**TBC**

**LOL random end to the chapter. But I couldn't think of any other way. I have the next chapter planned and it shall be amusing. Well I hope anyway. Review! And thanks for reading.**


End file.
